ARTISTIC LISCENSE
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A friend of Superman finally reals her true origin.....


ARTISTIC LISCENSE BY DR. THINKER 

What's the heck was going on in that CD Comic personal head when that Earthling hired that glass-wearing geek, Jim Byre? He changed my friend copycat into a super wrestler and almost erased my copycat! Lucky, I called in Boss CD himself and asked if I can reboot World-1's Powergirl for them. I'm been asking day every since my fiction-copycat got blasted into so-much fish chow by that crazy Evil Overseer in Trouble In Unlimited Worlds. The boss-person of CD told me to Make your day, punkette that was spoken like Clint Eastwood. I'm been working a good new origin for Powergirl. He didn't mind the job I give him and in also connects back to Tara's past as a secret weapon.

And speaking of origins, Kal-El has been on my case after since he discovered that my rocket ship had no smashed Kryptonian engine. I'm a bit shocked when he told this. I better tell him my real origin before he's gets thinking that I'm a Phantom Zoner, which I'm not! The

####################################################################### 

I really hate this stuff. It's seems like Superman is a middle of a battle against that backward bozo, Bizzaro. I'm hate to this to Bizzaro, but I'm really in a bad mood and love to take it out on that sob from Htrae. 

  
I dived underground and give Bizzaro's legs shake and toss upwards. I saw Superman's face with X-ray vision that he got a shock look at this face. I come up from under dressed in a new outfit, a purple blouse and skirt. The blouse still wearing the famous S-shield, about as large as Superman's S-shield. I added the copy of my first red boots. 

Kara? Looks like you going for tried and true, but what's with the purple color for your tights. Kal-El states.

Getting a little to many female Superman remarks. I replied.

And you going to more remark with that outfit, Kara. Kal-El replied. 

I rolled my eyes at Kal-El. Well, Kal-El. It's high time that I'm come clean.

Clean? Don't tell you where a Phantom Zoner. Superman remarked.

I'm not. Remember the origin I told you? I asked

If I remember it, not too sure, no thanks to all those Kryptonite pieces I'm been exposed to! By sheer luck, a dome city of Krypton got launch out of space with Anti-Kryptonite, the Kryptonians who covered it with lead sheet. You were born on that piece until you reach Kryptonian adulthood, when a meteor shower broke the dome and lead sheet. Your father, Zor-El built a rocket and your mother, Allura, created your first costume. Then you come to Earth in Zor-El's rocket ship. Kal-El stated clearly.

I got two worlds for you. I stated.

Don't tell? Artistic License? asked Kal-El.

In a way, yeah. I replied. I'm was the engine.

But, how? asked Kal-El.

It's all started many years back on Krypton. Thought my given name was Kara, my last name was Vur-Geri. I was a great scientist, a writer, and an actor back on Krypton. I created a time machine. I tested the time machine by sending myself it 200,000,000,000,0000 year of exist and discover that I was on the pushed moon by some of explosion of some kind.

Great Scott! Krypton exploded short of 100,000,000,000,000 year! Superman stated. 

Just then Bizzaro got back up and we had to finished things with him. I'm thinking he still hurting from that hit that I give him.

###############################################################

It looked a few days. We both had events to appear at for both of our identities. Lucky, we got a break on Saturday. I called at Daily Planet I told him I meet him in his fortress. 

I saw him just as he lifted up the fake airplane direction marker that also functions as a Superman's key. I had programmed a Krypton disk, which contained a journal (in Kryptonese); my opinions on friends, other superheroes, and of course, villains; and well as my real origin as filmed by Batman and me. 

From the desk, he learned that I landed an uninhabited yellow sun planet that had low gravity. There I discover a Kryptonese book. I turned on one of the pages and discover it was Kryptonian computer book that contained Krypton's history, some of those events I didn't know happens. These computer books were also a health book and had opinion on what powers Kryptonians may get from a yellow sun and had low gravity: Super-strength, Super-speed, Super-breath, flying, heat-vision, microscopic-vision, super-hearing, and X-ray vision. 

He also discover that send a while in space, learning how to used my powers, and building my fake rocket ship after using X-ray vision and super-hearing to hear Superman tell his origin to the Justice League of America. I heard rumors from friendly aliens that might be a planet with a huge library that keeps tabs on every planet history. I learned that Kal-El. I used my rocket to go to Oryu, which turns out to a planet of purple and pink libraries. Using their Earth history and Krypton history, I discover Kal-El's father, Jor-El, had a brother Zor-El, but was killed in the explosion of Krypton. Using him and making up fiction mother, Allura, and come up with a idea that would bring a Mac-truck of the shape-ship kind because of a plot hole. After watching this part, he reason that he didn't recognize where the plot holes where, because when he first claimed to be a cousin of him, he was overcome with super-size amount of joy. His super-size joy ended around the time of those eerie sand ghost events where is power also when down to the third, and I'm suffering from a lost of power in times of need. I feel sorry for my comic twin. I know I'm going to get an odd remark soon from himand I got it.

Why didn't you tell me...SOONER? Kal-El asked. 

Three words, Kal-El -- The Major Crisis. I answered. 

Superman remarked. And what else?

The Legion's Brainic 5's death hurt me as well. Supergirl remarked. I guess we still haven't got over crushing on each other yet." 

What's that, I saw a note. It was written by latest leader of the Legion of Superheroes, it told me that Brainic 5 was used as a Time Trapper plot. They also told me Brainic 5 is back and he a still bit worry about if there is going to another CRISIS in the future. 

That's given me a warm-feeling right in. I stated pointing to my heart. 

#####################################################################  
  
It's seems that Joker come to Tee-Tea City, Texas to do two things 

-- To avoid what he calls . – To make a crime wave that would make unstoppable. 

He made on same error. He doesn't know that I made that my new home. Joker and his crook thugs were send up the creek with out a paddle!   
  
What's with Batman's villains going to Tee-Tea City? Thinking they can get away with a crime. They are more out of mind that Bizzaro could be.   
  
High-tech blaster. Coluain gears. Brainic is up to something. Looks like it's high time for Linda Lee Danvers to change into 

  
SUPERGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

################THE END##############################################

This story is ©copyrighted 2002 by Dr. Thinker. Supergirl is ©copyright 1959 by DC Comics. Superman is ©copyright 1939 by DC Comics. 


End file.
